lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheetahs
Cheetahs are creatures that appear in The Lion King universe. Appearance Cheetahs are large-sized felines with slim builds and long limbs. In comparison to the leopard, they are somewhat short-bodied, though they are taller and more streamlined.1 Their fur is colored a light gold and spotted with black splotches, usually 2 or 3 centimeters across. Their underside, however, is white and has no spots. Adults can grow to be up to 94 centimeters high and 135 centimeters long. Cheetahs averagely weigh in-between 36 and 65 kilograms. Information Cheetahs have a wide range among Africa and southwestern Asia. They require a large amount of space as well as consistent access to a steady prey source. Though somewhat picky about their habitat, cheetahs have been known to live in a variety of different environments, such as grasslands, the open savanna, and mountainous areas. Cheetahs, particularly females, are solitary creatures and require their own territory. Females tend to live on their own, with the exception of raising cubs, while males commonly form small groups, called "coalitions." When raising cubs, a mother will stay with her offspring for about eighteen months in order to teach them how to hunt and fight. After eighteen months, she will leave them and they will live together for another six months in a sibling group.2 After six months, the female cubs will leave the group and the males will stick together for life. The cheetah is by far the fastest land animal, able to reach speeds of 70mph and more in a short burst. They can cover up to 1,600 feet in one sprint and can go from 0 to 100mph in about 3 seconds. But despite their natural ability in running, their stamina is very low. The cheetah is a sprinter. Appearences The Stage Musical A cheetah appears very briefly during the "Circle of Life" and can be seen during the presentation. A cheetah appears again as it stalks the giraffe and at the end of the second act during simba and nalas presentation The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Cheetahs appear during the presentation of Kiara and in "One of Us", in which they help to drive Kovu out of the Pride Lands. They return later at the end of the movie. The Lion Guard A cheetah named Fuli is set to appear in this series as a friend of Kion's and a member of the Lion Guard. In The Lion King: Six New Adventures A Snake in the Grass : "Beba is the cheetah cub. He runs all over the place." : —Timon about Beba A cheetah cub named Beba has a semi-important role in the story, though he never makes an appearance. Follow the Leader : "Why would anyone want to take on a cheetah? You can't trust a cheetah." : —Zazu about cheetahs Towards the beginning of the story, Zazu reports to Simba about Nassor the giraffe. He rants on how Nassor is always fighting. Last week he had fought the gazelles, and the week before, he had taken on the cheetahs. He asks Simba why anyone would take on a cheetah, for no one could trust them! This is the only time a cheetah is seen or mentioned throughout the book. How True, Zazu? When a rumor spreads across the Pride Lands about a mysterious beast roaming the savanna, Mufasaasks various animals if they have seen or heard anything suspicious. The cheetahs tell Mufasa that they haven't seen the beast, but have heard the rumor from some baby ostriches. Notable Cheetahs * Beba is a cheetah cub who is mentioned in A Snake in the Grass. * Cheetah is a character who appears in The Brightest Star. * Fast-Track, Lightfoot, and Speedy are cheetahs who appear in Home Sweet Home. * Kesho is a cheetah who appears in Fight for the Throne. * Swifty is a cheetah cub who appears in The Lion King literature. * Cheetata and Cheetato are two male twin Cheetahs in The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. * Fuli is a cheetah who will appear in the upcoming film/TV series The Lion Guard.